


KNB Works

by Yare_Yare



Category: Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yare_Yare/pseuds/Yare_Yare
Summary: Liched-Forest asked: Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Himuro, Hanamiya, Nijimura and Imayoshi are caught cheating by their s/o and regret it still loving them becoming obsessive. Exs/o gets into a car accident (and lives) suffering from amnesia, ex s/os family is out of town and calls them to come to the hospital seeing as how they're the only "reliable" person "at the moment" what would they do?





	KNB Works

Akashi - It had been only 2 months since you broke it off with him after seeing him in your shared bed with another person. Sheets and clothes were thrown on the floor, the stench of sex in the air. He was angry, he started a fight with them, blaming them for tempting him. He was already obsessed with you, you were always the object of his affections. If only it wasn’t for this thing pushing themselves on him like a bitch in heat. He broke things, fire in his eyes as he yelled and screamed, calling them a whore, a charlatan. He had sent you gifts, flowers, letters, and notes showing his apologies. You threw them all away. He’d follow you around the city, watched you from across the street, kept tabs on you. He’d call you and whenever you did answer he would just breathe into the phone. Whenever you hung up on him he’d get angry throwing a tantrum like a child whose parent said no to getting them a toy they wanted.

One rainy night you were late from work, as he sat in his jet black car, he was beginning to become frustrated when his phone rang. As he answered he did so in a professional manner pushing his growing frustration back. Before he can say a word a serious voice begins to speak.

“Is this Akashi Seijuro?”

“Yes, may I ask to whom I am speaking with?” His tone is calm, almost as if it’s a business deal he is making with someone. 

“L/N, F/N has been involved in a car accident. You are the only person to answer their phone. They are in critical condition at the moment. Would you be willing to come here and make decisions if the situation calls for it?”

“Yes, I will be there right away.” 

As he heads to the hospital he can’t help but worry. As he walks through the sliding doors to the front desk all he says is your name to the nurse. They show him to your room as you had just gotten out if surgery. As the doctor told him what happened and how bad your injuries really were he didn’t really pay attention, he just wanted to see you. At the mention of possible amnesia was mentioned it caught his attention fast.

“Their head hit the windshield fairly hard, it’s a miracle they didn’t fly out of the car.” 

“Would it be temporary, or partial?” Akashi asked trying not to smile at the thought of you forgetting that you two had been broken up.

“We won’t know until they wake up. Until then we need someone who knows them till they wake up. I presume you will be said person?”

As Akashi nods yes he is allowed in your room to wait for you to wake up. He already has everything planned out, as long as you didn’t tell friends or family about the break up he was in the clear. Well never hurt you, and you’ll never leave him again.

Midorima - It had been a drunken night of passion, and it was a mistake. It was shameful to have you walk in and see him on top of someone who wasn’t you, then moaning his name as his grunts and sighs mixed with theirs. You didn’t tell him anything. As he went to work you had packed everything and left. Not a word. He wouldn’t admit it but he did watch you from time to time be had found where you lived, he’d watch you from your bedroom window, he’d take pictures of you. So when he got the call that you were involved in a hit and run accident he rushed to the hospital. Your injuries weren’t too bad, but your head hit the concrete hard. As he walked into the room your eyes full of fear not knowing who or where you were. You looked at the green hard male only to have him as the only person you remembered. You didn’t remember the cheating and leaving him. You just remembered everything else. Your voice is low and quiet. 

“Shintarou?” 

“Hello, Y/N, how are you feeling?”

“Y/N?” You question your own name, he smiles. He can fix everything, he can fix you, make sure you never leave him alone again! 

“Yes, that’s your name. Do you not remember anything else?”

“No, I just remember you.” Your eyes are gentle, you look so happy to see him, you feel safe. He hugs you ever so gently as if you were made of glass. He smiles a sinister smile, eyes full of triumph, feeling like he’s just won the ultimate prize.

“Good, that’s all that matters Y/N. ”

Kise - You were on the passenger side when you heard a car horn and the sound of metal crashing together. Everything went black. Upon waking up the lights of the room are so bright it hurts your eyes, they tear up as you close them, the stinking hurts more than the light itself. Kise had seen everything, he was following you in another car when it happened. He rushed to the hospital, he told the doctors he was your fiance. Obviously, it was a lie, he had fucked some bitch and you left him. They didn’t mean anything to him, he just wanted to make it up but only found himself watching you from the sidelines like some love-struck teenager. As he watched you wake up he called your name. It sounds muffled at first, almost as if the water was in your ears. You look around with blurry eyes as your hearing starts becoming back to normal.

“Y/N-chii?…Y/N-chii!” 

He’s so happy his heart feels as if it will jump out of his chest. You feel numb everywhere as you hear the footsteps of the doctors and nurses.

“L/N?” The doctor says. 

“Who is Y/N-chii? or L/N?”

You look around, to see Kise’s face, he’s on the verge of crying.

“Who are you?” You ask him feeling very defensive. 

He becomes happy realizing you didn't remember anything, he can fix the relationship!

“It’s me, Kise Ryouta. You’re fiance, remember Y/N-chii?”

“Fiance?” 

The doctor gives him a look of pity.

“It’s okay! I’ll help you remember!” He thinks to himself ‘Yes forget everything, you’re mine again and we will make new memories. Just the two of us, no one else…ever.’ 

Himuro - it had only been a week since you two had broken up. It was all thanks to Murasakibaba being the giant child he was. He had seen Himuro kissing another person and called you to ask if it was a normal thing because Himuro didn’t even kiss Alex. Naturally you were furious, the onslaught of curses that were thrown at Himuro made him feel lower than anything. Yet after that day, he couldn’t get you out if his head. He’d follow you home, he’d text you, telling you he loves you, how he’ll fix everything. When he saw another guy talking to you he’d follow them after school and literally beat them with whatever was within arms reach. No one knew of this behavior, he just wanted you. When he managed to bump into you the person who he was caught with happened to be around and immediately ran to him, hugging his arm as if he was theirs. As you rolled your eyes and walked away he pushed them so hard they fell on the ground with a thud.

“Stay the fuck away from me.” 

This wasn’t the Himuro Tatsuya everyone knew. Later that day he was following you, you caught on to his stalking and started running not looking behind you, he ran after you as you crossed the street. Everything happened so fast. You were flung into the air, your shoes and bag thrown off you in the process. One second you were looking at the sky, the next you saw the black color of the street, everything was numb and the world faded. Your parents were out of town with distant relatives and the scene Himuro pulled was believable enough to let the doctors pick him to contact. Another week had passed and you still didn’t remember anything. The hospital said the event was so traumatic that your mind blocked it out, you lived in your own mind now, forgetting everything about your relationship with Himuro and how you had broken up. He had threatened Murasakibaba that if he told you anything about before he’d hurt him. For once in his life, Murasakibaba was scared of someone. You and Himuro were happy, well, on good days. On bad days…..you can’t talk about it.

Imayoshi - He’d fucked up. He didn’t think you’d be home early. He was in the middle of thrusting into the broad he brought home when you walked in. All you had said was ‘sorry’ and walked out. That was 3 years, 15 hours, and 58 seconds ago. He kept the track, he hunted you down, he watched you. Oh, how beautiful you were. He was getting very impatient, he wanted to take you home every time he saw you but he didn’t want to struggle. Due to unknown circumstances, you had stopped talking to your family, most friends you hardly spoke to. Yet for some reason, you kept his number. Why? You didn’t even know yourself. You were leaving work late one evening when a car began to swerve because the driver was very drunk. You had tried to run, Imayoshi even tried to help you, but he wasn’t fast enough. The sound of what could only be described as the sound of ground beef hitting a window hard was heard. It was like the world went mute, he ran to the now stopped car, opened the door and started beating the driver. Blood was everywhere, the only sounds that the driver made were gargling sounds that still sent shivers down your spine. That was the last thing you remember. Imayoshi didn’t take you to the doctor, he took you home. Your pictures still hung on the walls of your once shared home. He kept some of your clothes, he made your favorite foods, everything. Almost as if you never left. That day was 5 months, 1 hour, and 4 seconds ago. He still counts the time. You don’t remember anything, you just barely remembered your own name and his. He doesn’t let you leave home, he hardly lets you watch TV unless he is there so you don’t see any news stories about yourself. You’re with him, the outside world was dangerous. He made sure of it.

Hanamiya - Everything was a blur, one minute he was on top of the world with someone’s arms and legs wrapped around him as he trusted into them. The next you’re yelling and screaming at him, telling him to leave your house and that you should’ve listened to everyone. That he was exactly what they said and did exactly what they said he’d do. You were always special to him from the moment he saw you. So when you kicked him out he could just leave you there, he loved you so much. He didn’t care about his actions, he didn’t care of he’d scare you. It was a nice summer day when he pushed you into oncoming traffic. He picked the slowest car, he made sure your head received a little more trauma than your body. His plan worked perfectly, you didn’t even remember a thing, not even yourself or your family. The night before he erased all of your contacts except for his so he’d be the only person the doctors could call. You were his now, and he would keep it that way.

Nijimura - After the break up he’d take pictures of you anywhere and everywhere. He’d break into your house to watch you sleep, taken pictures, and even sometimes lay with you. He’d breathe in your scent not wanting to forget it. His home was covered in pictures of you he had developed. Whether they were blurry or not he kept them, it was like his own wallpaper of you in every room. He’d even record you and watch it later on his TV, everything, every day was you. He missed you so much. In the morning as he was getting ready for his daily ritual he got a call, answering the phone on a calm manner he hears the doctor telling him you’ve been in the hospital and no one but him has answered their phone. He rushes there to see you, here was his chance to be even more close to you. After a week you finally woke up from your medically induced coma not knowing him or what had happened that morning you were hit. Here was his chance to make a new.


End file.
